How Dyin' Feels
by BrittanyRae
Summary: In which we learn that Trowa drinks maple Syrup. ?_?


Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing *crying* any other characters are ours

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing *crying* any other characters are ours. We also do not own the original version of the song "How Forever feels".Kenny Chesney sings it. 

Warning: Hello everyone Cappuccino Woman is writing another humorous fic! However this time I'm teaming up with my sister Heather a.k.a. Mountain Dew Girl (or as in Crash and Burn-Renee). Be prepared for insanity galore!

How Dyin' Feels **Written By BrittanyRae and HeatherRenee **

Part 1: Interview with Trowa

"Hello everyone and welcome to Mountain Dew Girl TV (M.D.G TV)! I'm your host Mountain Dew Girl and most of you know the camerawoman, Cappuccino Woman! Tonight I'm here with Trowa Barton a.k.a. Triton Bloom a.k.a. The Silencer, pilot of Heavyarms! Trowa say hello to the audience!"

"…"

"Ookaay…well let's get on with the show now!"

"…"

"Our first question is – What the **HECK is up with the bangs!!??"**

"Do you have a problem with my bangs?" looks annoyed/angry.

"N-no but the fans want to know how you do it." Sounding scared.

"Oh- tons of Anti-Gravity Defying Hair Gel available only in the Mad Scientists Lair! Call 1-800-ODDBANGS to order yours now!" suddenly sounds like an advertiser on a commercial.

"Okaay- that's nice Trowa. Did you get that audience?"

The only sounds heard are calls being made on phones.

"Alright then, Trowa one of the gundam pilots who wishes to remain anonymous taped you singing a song while grocery shopping. We're going to play it while we continue the questioning. It's called "How Dyin' Feels"! Oh and for the right price I will reveal the pilot's identity! See me after the show to find out!"

** **

******Gun in my hand**

**Aimin' at somebody**

"Next question- are the gundam pilots gay?"

"HECK NO! Duo and Hilde are engaged, Quatre is dating a girl named Holly- younger sister of Midi Une, I'm dating Heero's sister Hallie, Wufei is single (Wufie fans you still have a chance!), and I'd tell you who Heero likes but he'll kill me."

**Got in a fight**

**Now my hands are bloody**

"Question number three- why do you only wear half a clowns mask?"

"The circus can't afford the other half." Looks embarrassed.

"Oh- sorry."

**Hoppin' in the cockpit of my gundam **

**Feelin' really empty when the mission is done**

**Oh now I know how Heero Yuy feels**

"Next- why are you always observing how the other pilots fight and handle things through out the series?"

"Well I wasn't originally supposed to be a Gundam Pilot so I figure maybe I can learn from them. Doctor S didn't have time to train me formally. I learned everything I know from watching other people."

"That makes sense."

**Sneakin' out at night**

**Gonna destroy my gundam**

"Fifth question- how come you pilots hardly ever change your clothes?"

"Well with all the missions we don't have a lot of time and most of us can't afford another pair of clothes."

"Hmm, okay next question- there are a lot of ladies in the audience who want to know if there is a chance you'll break up with Hallie?"

"No chance." Whispers to Mountain Dew girl that he's proposing tonight.

"Ahh I see." Thinks of all the poor girls who will be heartbroken.

**Gun at my side**

**Finger on the button**

"Seventh question- what is you favorite movie?"

"How does that relate to the show?"

"It doesn't just answer the question or pay the consequences."

"What are the consequences?"

"You'll have to get me a Mountain Dew and my sister a cappuccino."

"What? Again? I'll answer!"

"So what's your favorite movie?"

"Star Wars."

"Which one?"

"The one where the guy in the black cloak and the mask dies."

"Oh that was a good one!"

**Thought for sure my plan was gonna work**

**Then the stupid button went and broke**

**Oh, now I know how Duo Maxwell feels**

"Next- what's your favorite breakfast food?"

"Lucky Charms! That cereal is the best!"

"That's nice." Worries about Trowa getting on a sugar high.

"Ninth question- what is your favorite lunch or dinner food?"

"Soup- that's all Cathy makes and her soup is the best!" 

"Favorite drink?"

"Orange juice- Plenty of Vitamin C!"

"Other favorite food related items?"

"Maple Syrup."

"Maple Syrup? By itself?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" annoyed/angry again.

"N-No of course not!" scared again.

**I've flown my gundam 'round a time or two**

**Done almost everything a pilot can do**

**I've done some killin' and met Midii Une**

**But there is one thing that I haven't done, haven't done**

"Next question- what is under the bangs?"

"Why?"

"Well some people think maybe you're a pirate and the bangs are meant to hide the patch so that no one suspects you of stealing the priceless jewels from the First National Bank!"

"…" Sweatdropping.

"Anyhoo what is under there?"

"My other eye."

"Oh." Looks relieved.

**Hid my gundam**

**Waitin' for the right time**

"Question number thirteen- what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Orange?"

"Yeah what did you think it would be?"

"I don't know- blue maybe?"

**Today's the day**

**Feels like perfect timin'**

"How did you know Quatre was "crying" after he left the circus when he warned you it was dangerous while you had amnesia? And that he was in danger while Dorothy was attacking him and you were elsewhere?"

"I'm part psychic- I have ESP."

"Cool! Okay are you really Triton Bloom? Is Cathy really your sister?"

"Of course!"

**Now my sister's looking really angry**

**Man it sure hurt after she slapped me**

**I wanna know how dyin' feels **

** **

"Okay the question all Duo lovers want to know- why'd you destroy Deathscythe?!"

"Give me a break if I didn't then OZ would know it was me and the whole plan would have been messed up! Do you have any idea how hard it was as a fellow gundam pilot to destroy his gundam? Besides didn't you see the part after that where I say "Those sparkles, they're my tears."? It isn't like destroying it was easy for me!"

"Okay Trowa relax, calm down it was just a question!" Sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah - you're right."

**I've flown my gundam 'round a time or two**

**Done almost everything a pilot can do**

**I've done some killin' and met Midii Une**

**But there is one thing that I haven't done, haven't done**

** **

"Okay number sixteen – why didn't you dodge Cathy's knife? I mean even if you didn't get paid to do so no one stands still when a knife is going to get them!"

"Like Cathy said I wanted to die- I was begging for my death."

**I wanna know how dyin' feels**

"Why?"

"Because I was going through depression but thanks to Plain Jane's Miracle Pills I'm fine now! Call 1-800-MIRACLEPILLS to order yours today!" sounding like an advertiser again.

**Hey, I wanna know how dyin' feels**

"So you don't want to die anymore?"

"No."

"No you don't want to die anymore or no I'm wrong?"

"No I don't want to die anymore."

"Thank goodness! Your fans will be relieved! Well it looks like we've run out of time. Let's hear a round of applause for Trowa Barton and our camerawoman, Cappuccino Woman! Good-bye folks this is Mountain Dew Girl saying, until next time, same time same station, farewell! Trowa say good bye to the audience!"

"…"

"Whatever! See ya folks!"

**Yeah, I wanna know how dyin' feels**

"SOMEBODY GET ME A CAPPUCCINO!"

"SHUT UP BRITT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Authors' Note: Well did you like the song? Trowa was oddly talkative don't you think? Next, we'll have the interview with Relena Peacecraft. 

BrittanyRae: Send me fanfiction for my website! Please!

HeatherRenee: Finally something I helped with besides Crash and Burn. I've been trying to a few fics of my own but the computer wouldn't let me save.

Remember June is Duo Month! Check the forum for further information posted by Fox Goddess about the Duo Month Fanfic Challenge! Don't forget to review! 

Visit at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email us at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

Or for only BrittanyRae: [brittanyrae01@yahoo.com][3]

~BrittanyRae and HeatherRenee~

BrittanyRae: I still want a cappuccino!

HeatherRenee: And I want a Mountain Dew!

In Unison: Oh Boys!

G-Boys: What?

In Unison: One Cappuccino and one Mountain Dew from each of you!

G-Boys: No you can't make us!

In Unison (holding cosmetics, hair supplies, nail polish, ect.): Oh really?

G-Boys (looking beaten): alright *run off to get cappuccinos and mountain dews*

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [3]: mailto:brittanyrae01@yahoo.com



End file.
